Dragon Fire
by narutodippy
Summary: Becomeing one isn't easy living imbetween the lines is even harder. And how do you contol your thirst for blood when they look so good?


Dragon Fire

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"HURRY!"

**Whats happening?**

"WE NEED TO GET OUT!!!"

**Who are you?**

"Get Lee!"

**Mom?**

"It's getting closer!"

**Dad?**

"Give him to me!"

**What is that?**

"He'll be safe in Konoha!"

**Watch out!**

"AAAAAA!!!"

**MOM!**

"KILL IT!"

**Let me go!**

"It's coming!"

**HELP!!**

"AAAAAA!!"

**Bl-BLOOD!?!**

"Run lee, run..."

**NO DAD!!!**

"::Growl::Stupid humen."

**DON'T HURT ME!!**

" I'll save you.

But only if you become one with us."

**How?**

"When you awake from the night of your

sixteenth birth right, you'll become one of us."

**Blood? BLOOD!!! **

**HELP!!!**

**Help...**

**help...**

"GASP!!" Lee awoke from his night mare in a cold swet. His clothes were soked all the way through and so was his sheets. It was the fifth night he had this dream, and it still didn't make sence. As young as he could remember he was told his parents were from Konoha and that they died on a mission. But what he saw in his dream said otherwise.

It was a place near the sea, and it had a smell of lillies. But the last smell was blood, and even burn flesh. Whatever the creature was it could spit fire with ease, and it had dark blue wings, almost a black. It's eyes looked like a foxes with a thin slit for an iris. But the rest he couldn't make out. It had been to hectic to see.

"Why dose this dream keep coming?" Lee asked to himself in an iritated tone. But one thing was making him worry. It was his sixteenth birth day as of now, and as the creature said, he would become one of them... But he shook it off and got out his bed and made his way over to his dresser and fliched on his light. Then knowing his luck the bulb exploded promply after flickering a few times.

"Great..."Lee said placing his hand on his forhead. This could have been taken as a bad omen but being as irittated as he was ignored it. He slid off his soking wet pagamas and selecter a large shirt he had in his drawr. He peered into the mirror as if looking for somthing. He has done this ever since the dream checking for maybe a wing, he knew it was childish but he just wanted to be sure. Then Lee spotted an odd shaped bruse on his right shoulder.

Lee dropped his shirt and leaned closer to his mirror trying to get a better look at the 'bruse'. When he was about a foot away he noticed it. It was in the shape of a dragon curled into a ball.

"What the..." Lee said as he leaned even closer. He reached his hand up to the 'bruse.' The second his hand made contact he fell to the floor in agony.

Lee rolled on to his stomach as his left shoulder grew in pain. A pulce of pain hit his shoulder making him scream. He started to get up trying to make his way over to his phone before the pain got any worse. But his eforts were usless as the pain came back making him fall to the floor with a prominent 'thud.' He dicided it would be in his best intrest not to move again, not till the pain subsided completly.

Another pulce came making him have to hold in a scream. It seemed that this one lasted longer than the last. Then another came, and it indeed lasted longer and it came quicker than the last. Another, and another, each worse than the last. Soon they wern't individual spikes in pain but a constant one, and it was becoming hard to handle.

Lee relaxed as the pain stopped all together, as mistereasly as it came. But somthing told Lee to keep on the floor. Then a second wave of pain hit making his entire body shake. This wave made the other one look like childs play. He couldn't contain his scream any more. The second wave started to focas into one spot. right above his shoulder blade.

Lee felt a pushing sensation from under his skin in the area of his shoulder blade. He felt his skin starte to tare and bleed. He menovored himself so he could see what exactly was happening. What he saw made him almost loose contral of his stomach. Right were the pain was coming from had a prutruding lump, and it was moveing.

Then he saw his skin burst completly spraying blood across his face and ripping a scream from him. There, were the blood came from stood a wing. A jet black wing that resemble one from a dragon.

Lee lost conchessness soon after.

But he was awaken in a matter of seconds by a burst of pain that matched the first one that started the whole process, and it ended in particuly same way only he had a wing sticking out of his right shoulder matching his left.

Lee was gasping from the emensce pain he just went through. It was a mircle to him that he was still awake. He was about to pass out again when he spotted his phone. he began to cralw tords his phone praying he could get to it. But his eforts were falted again by a burning sensation that crept onto his skin.

"Why...Why is this happening?" Lee asked in a begging tone. He pushed himself forward and finaly made it to his phone thanking Kami.

He knocked it off the hook and started to dial Sakura's number praying she was still awake.

_Ring_

"Please pickup."

_Ring_

"Please,Please..."

_Ring _

"P-Please..."

_"Hello?"_

"S-Sakura...Help..."

_"Lee? Are you ok?"_

"I need help..."

_"Lee I can barliy hear you."_

**Booooooooooooooooooooooop**

_"Lee? Lee? Lee!?!"_

Sakura hung up the phone and got out of bed. She was worried. Really worried. Lee wasn't one to make prank calls. Ino, yes, but not Lee. Besides even Ino wouldn't joke like that.

Sakura picked up the phone and called Naruto and told him to meet her at the squar near Lee's house.

"And Naruto, bring Neji."

_"Sakura-chan whats going on?"_

"Just hurry..."

At the square...

Sakura was pacing back and forth waiting for Naruto and Neji to show up. She was getting nervas. It had been already ten minits since Lee called her, and being a metical nin she knew that a minute could be a life.

Sakura was about to leave when she saw Neji and Naruto land a few feet away from her.

"Were have you guys been!?!" Sakura screached.

"Neji had to sneek out. You know how Hiashi is with the rules." Naruto spat.

"Look as far as we know Lee could be dead thanks to you guys!" Naruto and Neji went pail after Sakura said this.

"Lets hurry!" Naruto and Neji were quick to comply.

* * *

All three of them were standing infront of Lee apartment door. It was quiet, way too quiet. Sakura pushed on the door and in squiked open. 

"Lets go." Neji was first to go in. Followed by Sakura with Naruto bringing up the rear. All three of them had a kunie drown. Neji was leeding using his beakugan to see through the blinding darkess.

"Somthings in Lee's room." Neji said with a hushed voice. The group made there way to Lee's bedroom door.

"What do you see Neji?" Sakura asked. Neji just remained quite.

"Neji?"

"Don't talk." Neji said in a tense voice.

"When I tell you guys, light a flare. If you don't you wont be able to look after your selves." Neji said with a little shake in his voice.

Neji pushed the door open by a crack as if expecting something to atack. He waited for about aminute before he flung it open.

"Now!" Sakura lit up a flare, but she almost dropped it as she saw all the blood on the floor. She felt her heart sink.

"N-No..."

"S-sakura-chan..." Naruto managed to stutter out. Sakura looked at him trying to hold hin her tears. Neji and Naruto were both stairing in the corner of the room as if there lives depended on it. Sakura directed her view to were they were looking and froze. It looked like Lee, Only it had wings on its back and there were patches of skin with scales.

"W-What is that?" Naruto stuttered out.

"I-I don't know..." Sakura said after a long silence.

* * *

Lee Started to shift from the pain. _Not again..._ Lee wimpered in his mind. It had been like this for an hour. He would wake up from the pain, go into pure hellish agony then pass out when the pain died down. And the worst part was every time he woke up a part of his skin was replaced with scales. 

Lee opened his eyes and began to shift getting ready for the pain. He knew if he stayed curled into a ball that he wouldn't be able to breath.

His movement halted though as he senced someone else in the room. He lifted his head up and peered into the darkness trying to see who it was. His eyes started to ujust to the darkness from the light of a flare.

"S-Sakura?" Lee managed to wisper out.

* * *

"D-did that thing just talk?" Naruto asked to Neji. Neji on the other hand was stairing at it trying to figure out exactly what it was. The wings told him it wasn't humand, but the body said otherwise. And with the thing talking only confused him more.

Lee was starting to feel the pain get worse. He layed flat on his stomach and took slow deep breaths which seemed to help with the pain. Now he knew why woman did this durring birth.

But his breathing could only help him so far before the mass magority of the pain would come. That's when he would start to scream, and it would be coming at any second.

_Wait Sakura's here! She can help me!_

Lee took a small breath as he felt the pain incress in intensity. _Now or never!_

"Sakura!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Well what do you think? Tell me in the reviews if I should continue on it. I like it. But just to tell you guys it will tak a little before the main plot comes out. For the begining it's just the change from human to dragon. Hope you liked it-


End file.
